A first responder may be operating a communication device capable of making video calls. However, the first responder may be in a situation where his environment and/or surroundings may be confidential, for example at a crime scene and the like. However, the first responder may need to share information and/or video information with a superior officer and/or another first responder. The situation presents a few challenges. Firstly, it may take an unacceptable amount of time to establish a video call with a superior officer and/or another first responder (e.g. a few seconds or minutes delay) which may cause delays in critical decision making. Secondly, the first responder may receive video calls from both his superior officer (and/or another first responder) as well as non-first responders, such as family or the press, and the like, and the first responder may accidently share confidential information about his environment and/or surroundings via video with the non-first responders.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.